


kryptonite

by starkly



Series: you've been thunderstruck [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Married Couple, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: Tony tries not to lie to his husband. There’s just one thing he’s never been able to tell Thor--that he’s the superhero Iron Man. Unfortunately for Tony, it's not easy keeping secrets when you're married to one of the best investigative reporters in town.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: you've been thunderstruck [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for NaNoWriMo 2020 and [posted here](https://aleator.tumblr.com/post/634288463024439296) on my tumblr writing blog. This fic was proofread before being uploaded here but is otherwise unchanged.
> 
> Prompts taken from the AU-gust 2020 challenge list on Twitter. Day Eight: Superhero AU.
> 
> Yes I did a superhero AU for a canon that already has superheroes and yes this is basically just a Superman/Mr. & Mrs. Smith idea mash up.

Tony tries not to keep secrets from his husband. They’ve always been open and honest with each other about a lot of things, but there’s just one thing he’s never been able to tell Thor--that he’s the superhero Iron Man.

Not that Thor wasn’t determined to find out. As the top investigative reporter at New York’s most prestigious newspaper, Thor’s put a lot of effort into unmasking the “vigilante” Iron Man, and Tony’s pretty sure he would have discovered the truth at some point already if the idea of one’s spouse having a superhero alter ego wasn’t too ridiculous to even contemplate. It’s not like Thor doesn’t have the skills, but Tony’s had an inside track the entire time so he could keep one step ahead of him.

Tony doesn’t like lying to Thor, even by omission, but it’s for the usual slew of reasons: keeping Thor safe from retaliation from Tony’s enemies, not wanting Thor to worry about him or try to stop him from being Iron Man, and so forth. Thor’s better off not knowing.

Unfortunately, being said top investigative reporter often gets Thor in trouble all on his own anyway, no help needed from Tony’s enemies.

“What the hell were you doing sneaking around mob territory?” Iron Man exclaims as he flies away from the burning warehouse he’d just rescued Thor from, using the suit to alert the paramedics and fire station of the incident at the same time. He keeps a hold on Thor under one arm, careful not to overbalance as he flies them a safe distance away from the fire.

“My job,” Thor replies, not sounding remorseful at all, and Tony wishes he could chew Thor out without it being weird. But Iron Man can’t lose his cool over some reporter, even if that reporter and that superhero have interacted enough times that they could at minimum be considered acquaintances.

“You won’t be able to do your job if you’re dead,” is all he says, trying to maintain his calm and collected “You’re safe now, random citizen” voice.

“Big words coming from you,” Thor retorts as Tony sets him down safely on the ground. “I’ve seen your track record. Care to finally do that interview? I’ve got some good questions ready on the subject of personal responsibility.”

“Maybe next time, Mr. Odinson,” Tony says. The enhanced sensors in his suit pick up the sound of sirens closing in, which means it’s almost time to make his escape.

“It’s Stark-Odinson now, actually,” Thor says.

Tony grins, glad he doesn’t have to worry about hiding his expression with the helmet on. “Oh? Your byline hasn’t changed.”

“It’s a branding thing.”

“Hope the hubby is understanding.”

“More than,” Thor replies.

Tony, whose company bears his last name, laughs and loosely salutes Thor as the emergency responders finally appear on the scene. “My congratulations to the happy couple. Stay out of mob-associated warehouses, Mr. Stark-Odinson.”

“When you finally call me for that exclusive interview,” Thor says with a shrug, then turns toward the fast-approaching paramedics while Tony doesn’t waste any time sticking around to be arrested.

Of course, some close calls were a little too close for comfort at times, like the time they were at an award ceremony so Thor could get yet another plaque for his wall and some two-bit villain happened to crash it, demanding everyone hand over their valuables. (It’s like the second someone gets a laser gun they think they’re unstoppable, honestly.) But Tony had been at Thor’s side the whole night and barely had the chance to slip away and change into his portable armor until it was almost too late. Thankfully, he was able to intervene and apprehend the villain before anyone got hurt, but he’d worried his cover was blown for a while after that.

Then there was the time Iron Man had run into Thor in the middle of a giant mutant squid attack on the city and had unthinkingly said, “Yes, dear,” when Thor ordered him to steer the creature back out toward the open ocean. He brushed it off as simple teasing, but he was sweating when he came home that night and desperately washed the calamari smell off himself.

But Thor never said anything, didn’t even drop any wondering hints, so Tony figured he was still in the clear.

Yet in the end it turned out that Tony should have been more worried about Thor’s enemies coming after him than the other way around.

He’s coming home from work (his real job, at his office) one day when he’s ambushed by a bunch of goons in black suits and sunglasses, his emergency armor sitting uselessly in the trunk of his car. The men knock him out and take him somewhere very uninviting--probably one of those warehouses Thor was investigating a while ago, he idly thinks as he looks around once his blindfold is removed.

They don’t make him record any messages for Thor, which makes him think he’s probably going to die. Maybe, if he gets out of this, he should finally come clean to Thor about being Iron Man. It’d be a shame to die with such a big secret.

He’s not sure how much time passes, but he knows that he’s cold and tired and hungry and wishes he could see Thor one last time. He’s already tried to escape twice and only got a head injury to show for it, which is probably why he’s hallucinating seeing Iron Man right now. He can’t be seeing Iron Man at all--he’s Iron Man, and he’s on this side of the room, not that side.

Then Iron Man is moving, metal footsteps heavy on the hard concrete, and there’s cool fingers touching his face and oh, that’s not a hallucination.

“Iron Man?” he says stupidly, and hears voice-modulated laughter for a moment before the helmet comes off.

“Funny,” Thor says softly, his voice a warm, familiar sound to Tony’s ears, “I always thought that was you.”

Tony grins, then passes out in his husband’s arms.

When he wakes again, this time it’s in only slightly better surroundings. He’s never been a fan of hospitals. Beside him, someone shifts and takes his hand, and Tony turns his head.

“How long have you known?” Tony asks, his throat scratchy from lack of use.

“A while now,” Thor replies, curling his other hand around Tony’s hand and cupping it protectively in both of his. “Iron Man flirted with me an awful lot knowing I was a married man.”

“Maybe Iron Man was just a cad.”

Thor laughs weakly, then drops his head and brings Tony’s hand up to kiss his knuckles. “I’m so sorry. This never should have happened.”

“And here I was trying to make sure you never got kidnapped,” Tony says, giving Thor a cheeky grin. He hates seeing Thor upset or sad. “How’d you find me?”

“The armor tracked you. Your watch was still signaling, I think.” Thor kisses Tony’s knuckles again, then leans up to kiss his temple. “Thank you for coding my biosignature into your suit, by the way.”

“Oh, anytime,” Tony says with a shaky laugh. “Thanks for not being mad at me.”

“Oh, I’m mad at you,” Thor says sternly. “I’m just saving it for later.”

“How about we go back to the part where you got me kidnapped?” Tony suggests, smiling hopefully, and Thor lets out another quiet laugh, brushing a tear from the corner of his eye.

“Let’s not. Never again.”

“Fine by me.” Tony sighs, squeezing Thor’s hand reassuringly. Despite everything that’s happened, he definitely feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. Being honest with Thor really feels a lot better. “So, I’m thinking I’m in the market for an intrepid reporter sidekick.”

“One thing at a time,” Thor says, giving Tony’s hand one more kiss before he sits back. “Just rest for now.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Stark-Odinson,” Tony says with a smile, closing his eyes and drifting off with Thor’s hand still in his.


End file.
